User blog:Jake.butdorf/Obliviana the Elemental Archmage
Oblivion, the Elemental Archmage Sex: Female. Appearance: Early 20's Fire red hair, Deep blue eyes, Skin as white as snow, 5'8 Atributes: Mage, Ranged, Pusher Lore: Ultimate power can only be obtained through the elements! -Oblivion From an early age Oblivion showed promising signs in Pyromancy and Electromancy. Her parents sent her to study under Professor Ryze at the Institute of war. Ryze discovered she had great potential in not just Fire and Electrical magic, but Cryo magic as well. As her skills with magic increased so did her pride and her thirst for more power and knowledge. She soon equalled Ryze in the art of Electromancy. She was offered a spot in the League of legends but turned it down for she felt that she was still missing something. Not long after this her magic became less controlled more overwhelming. The faster she cast spells the larger they became. Along with this development, she learned she could store the arcane properties left in the air by her spells and then release them into other spells. Now having realized her full potential she asked to join the League and was granted her request. She now strives to master other elements while further improving her overall power through fighting in the League. Base stats Health: 400(+80) Health regen: 4.00 (+0.65) Mana: (400) (+100) Mana regen: 10 (+0) Range: 650 AD: 58 (+3) Atk Speed: 0.625 (+2.11%) Armor: 10 (+4.2) MR: 35 Mov speed: 350 Abilities: Passive: Spells AOE range/Cast range increases by 50 for every spell cast within 4 seconds of the last one. Oblivions Elemental spells change as they are leveled up. Q: Element- Electricity Level 6: Summons a storm around Oblivion's location that does not follow her. Lightning strikes randomly within the area Dealing 25/50/75/100/125 (+80%AP) magic damage and slowing the target by 15%/20%/25%/30%/35% for 1/2/3/4/5 seconds. Mana cost: 50/50/75/75/100 Cooldown: 22/20/18/15/12 seconds Duration: 4/4/5/5/6 seconds AOE range: 400/500/600/700/800 W: Element- Ice Level 6: Creates a forest of needle thin ice spikes that deal 50/100/150/200/250 (80% AP) to all enemies inside it. The forest also knocks up enemies close to the center. Mana cost: 50/50/100/100/150 Cooldown: 22/18/16/14/12 seconds Range: 1000 Diamater: 400/500/500/600/600 E: Element- Fire Level 6: Oblivian Dissapears and summons a storm of falling meteors that fall randomly and deal 100%/100%/150%/150%/200% AP magic damage. The skill lasts until activated again or until Oblivian runs out Mana. Upon deactivation all enemies with the area are slowed by 10%/20%/30%/40%/50% for 4 seconds Cost per second: 250/250/500/500/600 Mana Cooldown: 45/34/28/20/15 seconds Diamater: 400/500/600/700/800 (gains 100 Range from Oblvians passive instead of 50) R: Arcane Enhancement Every time Oblivion uses her ability she gains 1/2/3 Essence of the Arcane. She can toggle this ability to use 8/6/4 Essence of the Arcane to double the damage done by her next Q, W, or E ability. She can hold a maximum of 20/30/40 Essence of the Arcane at one time. Using this ability does not grant an Essence nor does using an ability while this is active give her an Essence. Category:Custom champions